simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Patty Bouvier
Patricia Bouvier, conocida como Patty Bouvier, es la hermana de Marge Simpson y tía de los niños Simpson. Biografía Tiene 41 años, es soltera, fumadora compulsiva, empleada en el Departamento de Tránsito de Springfield y tiene un gran odio hacia Homer Simpson. Ella detesta tanto a Homer que preferiría dejar conducir a un conductor peligrosamente incompetente por las calles de Springfield, con tal de no perder la oportunidad de gastarle una broma burlona a Homer. A Patty le gusta tener todo bajo control y ha escogido una vida de celibato. Ha encontrado su verdadero lugar en el Departamento de Tránsito, donde realiza exámenes de vista y autoriza las licencias para conducir de las personas. Ella se asegura de que todos, no importa la profesión, la religión, el género o el país de origen, tengan los mismos privilegios: el privilegio de hacer colas interminables, de acumular papeleo injustificado, y de escuchar su voz plena se sarcasmo. Tanto Homer como Patty y Selma no pueden ni verse. A las gemelas no les importa siquiera el estado de salud de Homer: en una ocasión, mientras Homer está siendo sometido a una riesgosa operación de corazón, ¡Patty y Selma le presentan un hombre a Marge!. En otro capítulo, cuando Homer finge su muerte, le regalan a Marge una lápida para colocar en la tumba de Homer, que habían comprado el día de la boda de Marge. Cuando Homer y Patty se encuentran y deben saludarse con un beso, Patty se imagina a Edna Krabappel para no vomitar. A Patty Bouvier le gusta hacerle cosquillas en los pies a sus sobrinos, y odia perderse algún capítulo de su amor imposible, Richard Dean Anderson. Pasa sus noches en casa viendo la serie MacGyver y fumando muchos cigarrillos, sin embargo se siente ofendida cuando se le insinúa que su vida es aburrida y vacía. Patty se enorgullece de estar menos desesperada que su hermana gemela, Selma, quien se ha casado y divorciado en dos ocasiones. Salió un tiempo con Seymour Skinner, pero evitó casarse con él debido a la estrecha relación que tiene con su hermana y tenía lástima de dejarla sola. Luego se la ve a Patty en un Desfile del Orgullo Gay y más tarde, en la decimosexta temporada, ella revela que es lesbiana después de que en Springfield se legalizara el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Marge se enoja mucho con Patty por haberle ocultado su sexualidad durante tantos años, a lo que contesta: “¡Se podía ver desde el espacio!”. Patty Bouvier estuvo a punto de casarse con su novia Verónica, pero descubrió que en realidad se trataba de un hombre que ocultó su sexo para poder ingresar a un torneo de la Asociación de Damas Golfistas Profesionales. Diferencias entre Patty y Selma Como hermanas gemelas, a veces es difícil distinguir a Patty de Selma, pero estos son algunos rasgos físicos que la diferencian: * Patty usa un vestido color rosa con las mangas cortas, collar y zapatos rosa (Selma viste un vestido azul sin mangas, collar y zapatos azul). * El cabello de Patty está recogido (el de Selma está dividido en forma de M). * Patty usa aros triangulares color naranja en sus orejas (Selma usa pendientes redondos color púrpura). Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Moaning Lisa. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Krusty gets busted. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * The way we was. (Flashback). * Principal charming. * Brush with greatness. * The war of the Simpsons. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. (Flashback). * Radio Bart. * Homer alone. * Separate vocations. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * A streetcar named Marge. * Bart's comet. * There's something about marrying. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Homer Simpson, this is your wife. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). * Rome-old and Juli-eh. * Eternal moonshine of the Simpson mind. (Última Aparición). * The Simpsons uncensored family album. (Primera Aparición en el album). (Última Aparición en el album).